Demon Revival Saga: Moon Over Illry
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens are on a mission to recover the chi of Tso Lan the Moon Demon, but it is claimed by the most unlikely of the Goblins: Illry. In the b-story, Ice is grounded after a fight with his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Ice's Name is Mud**

It had been two days since Bai Tsa has been revived. Drago, Chrissie, Colleen, and Ice are in gym class together and unfortunately with Mikey the jock jerk and Ice's queen bee twin sister Stacey. Drago and Chrissie were outside having a tug-of-war with Stacey and Mikey as part of their gym assignment.

"Looks like these two are too strong for us, Stacey," Mikey said sarcastically.

"Right. We might have to pull harder," Stacey replied in a joking tone.

They yanked the rope so hard; they pulled Drago and Chrissie into a huge mud puddle, covering them in mud as they laughed at them.

"So is the little piglet enjoy playing in the mud?" Stacey remarked as she laughed.

Ice got real furious over what Stacey and Mikey did to his friends. He jumped into the mud puddle, splashing his sister with mud. Stacey grit her teeth, swiped some mud and threw a ball of it at Ice. This started a mud fight between the squabbling twins as they threw mud at each other.

"Ice! Stacey! Stop!" Drago yelled.

"It's best if you stay out of their squabble, Drago," Colleen suggested.

Ice and Stacey suddenly fell into the mud and begin to wrestle each other. They both kept trying to dunk each other's face in the mud when they all heard a whistle blow. Mr. Collins was calling a time-out.

"That's enough you two!" he yelled angrily, "Now hit the showers right now!"

Stacey and ice ran back to the locker rooms. Mikey was about to sneak off when his dad grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You and I need to have a talk in my office, Son."

Mr. Collins takes Mikey over to his office. The rest of the J-Teens watch with concern, thinking about what's gonna happen to Ice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Grounded Ice**

After the school bell rang, all of the students with the J-Teens following them from behind. Colleen and Drago were telling Hsi Wu and Cody about what happened at gym class.

"Dang! I can't believe Ice got into a mud match with his sister," Cody said with bewilderment.

"Believe it, Cody," Colleen said, "Those two have been at each other's throats ever since they wore diapers."

"But I can't say that Stacey didn't deserve her mud treatment after the way she treated Chrissie at gym," Hsi Wu said, "You okay?"

"Nothing a little bath and a few years of therapy would cure," Chrissie said in disdain.

"Where is Ice anyway?" Cody asked as he looked around for him.

"In Mr. Collins's office with Mikey and Stacey getting chewed out," Drago said.

Ice then came out with his head down.

"Everything okay, Ice?" Cody asked.

"Well, Dudes, the good news is I'm not gettin' suspended," he stated, "The bad news is I'm not coming on the next mission."

"Why?" Chrissie asked.

Colleen suddenly gasped when she saw a familiar person right by a blue sedan. The person looked like Stacey, only full grown, in a blue dress and glaring angrily.

"Who's that down there?" Drago asked.

"That's Tori, Ice and Stacey's mom," Colleen informed, "Mr. Collins called her at work?"

"And I'm grounded for the next week, Dudes."

"Uh-oh," Hsi Wu said, "You are toast."

"Don't remind me."

The timing couldn't be any better. Drago suddenly has a vision of the next Demon Chi. It showed Tso Lan the Moon Demon, the Lotus Pod the Chi is in, and the entrance to the San Diego Zoo.

"Colleen, I just detected the chi of my uncle Tso Lan," he said, "It's back at the San Diego Zoo."

"We better get to Avalon and fast," Chrissie said.

"You guys can go," Ice said, "I'm goin' home to serve my time."

The rest of the team ran to the nearest portal while Ice walks over to his mom and got in the car.

A portal opens on Avalon and All but Ice made it through the portal. Bai Tsa, Daolon and Xua Wing greeted them.

"Glad you're here," Daolon said, "Where's Ice?"

"At home," Colleen said, "He got busted for the mud fight he had with Stacey, so we have to go this mission without him."

"Yeah," Bai Tsa said, "I was checking in on Drago through the mirror when I saw what that Stacey girl did. I have never seen such an obnoxious brat."

"Reminds of you when you were young, Bai Tsa," Hsi Wu mumbled deviously.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, HSI WU?" she yelled.

"Uh…Just agreeing with you, Bai Tsa," he giggled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Dinner Disaster**

Meanwhile, in the Saloon at the Old San Fran Ruins, there was a loud crash and a scream. Illry was serving Fungi Stew to Froggo when he accidently tripped and spilled it on his hand. The prince is now dripping green stuff. Baldro and Mumps came running in.

"Is everything alright, Sire?" Baldro asked in a rushed manner.

"Everything's not alright, Baldro!" he shouted angrily," Your little brother spilled my dinner all over me!"

"I sorry, Prince Froggo!" Illry apologized nervously, "It was an accident."

"You joining our cause is an accident, Bug!"

Froggo was about to yell at him more when he detected the Moon Demon Chi and saw the same vision as Drago. After that, he snapped out of his trance.

"The Power of Tso Lan, the Moon Demon has been activated," he said.

"Isn't he the telekinetic demon and Xua Wing's heir?" Mumps asked while raising an eye brow.

"He had the power of gravity at his fingers. With it, I can make the J-Teens fly into space or to bow at my feet by force."

Baldro created a portal to San Diego. They were about to go in when Froggo stopped Baldro for a moment.

"Remember, Baldro, your brother is your responsibility," he growled, "If he screws this mission up, both of you will be in trouble."

The first three goblins went through with Illry behind them. He is angry over the lack of respect he gets.

"I work hard to please the Prince, he complained, "And all I get is yelled at. I'm gonna get respect by any means necessary."

Illry finally went through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Sister Problems**

In San Diego, the teens paid their way in through the Zoo Entrance and are heading to the Panda Exhibit.

"I never thought the Moon Demon Chi would be back here again," Drago said.

"I just hope we can handle this mission without Ice," Colleen said.

"Speaking of Ice, I wonder how he's serving his time so far," Cody said.

"Knowing him, there's probably a war going on at home," Chrissie said in a cynical tone.

Back in San Fran, at the town house Ice and his family live, he is in his room serving his time. His room is full of poster of rock bands and UFC Sport Stars. Tori grounded him and Stacey for the next week. He's doing his homework when Stacey stormed into his room and knocked his books off his desk.

"What's with the attitude, Sis?" he yelled.

"For getting me grounded, Bro!" she back talked harshly, "I was supposed to go to a party at Mikey's! Cool kids only! You ruined it with your stupid crush on that mousy geek!"

"You brought the house time on to yourself when you pulled her into the mud and made fun of her!"

"You seeing those magic-believing dweebs, especially Chrissie, is a threat to my status as Queen of Magus High!"

Tori suddenly came in to stop their arguing.

"That's enough out of you, Young Lady!" she said in a strict tone, "You have to sweep the basement, and when you're done, I expect you to finish your homework!"

Stacey stomps out of the room angrily, but not before she bumps her mom a little.

"Sorry, Mom," Ice said after taking a deep breath.

"That's okay, Honey," Tori said in a soft tone, "Just continue with your homework."

While Ice picks up his books, Bai Tsa, Daolon, Uncle, and Xua Wing watched the whole thing via magic mirror. To them, it's the most painful thing to watch.

"Looks Stacey has a stormy relationship with her mom and brother," Daolon stated.

"Aiyaa! Stormy? She makes Hurricane Isabelle look like a small, sunny drizzle," Uncle added.

"Father, can't you put a spell on Tori to make her forget about Ice's punishment?" Bai Tsa begged.

"Bai Tsa, you know my magic can't be used for one's own personal gain," Xua Wing reminded, "Besides, Ice may be a J-Teen, but he wouldn't be a good guy if he didn't take responsibility for his own actions. Now I have to check on Tso Lan and the rest of your siblings."

Xua Wing lives with the two chi wizards. Bai Tsa waves her hand in front of the mirror and sees Stacey in her room, sulking while sweeping the basement.

"Someone needs to take down the Queen of Magus High and overthrow her," Bai Tsa said to herself, "And I might be the fish to do that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Lotus Chase**

Back at the San Diego Zoo, the J-Teens made it to the Panda Exhibit. Drago pointed to the Lotus Pod in the pond.

"That's the Lotus Pod with my uncle's chi," Drago said.

Colleen suddenly pointed in the adjacent direction when she saw the Goblins.

"And there's Froggo and the Goblin Trio," Colleen warned.

The four goblins jump into the exhibit and walked toward the Lotus Pod. Colleen and the others jump in front of them to block them from the pod.

"Step away from the Lotus Pod, Froggo," Cody commanded.

"Out of the way, J-Teens or suffer our wrath!" Froggo exclaimed.

"How about neither?" Colleen remarked.

While the J-Teens confronted the Goblins, the Lotus Pod began to glow violet and float up. The chi is getting stronger. Colleen turns around and gasped when she saw the pod floating away.

"Drago, the Pod!" Colleen shouted.

Drago and the others look up and see the pod.

"The Moon Demon Chi must be getting stronger," Hsi Wu said.

The Goblins quickly climb up the bamboo in the exhibit. The J-Teens climb up after them. As the pod kept floating away from them, both teams hopped onto the jumped onto the treetops and onto the cables for the cable cars. His Wu got into demon mode and flew after the pod. Each from a different side tried to grab it, but the pod keeps getting farther from them as the chi gets stronger. Drago and his Wu were upfront. They were about to grab it when Illry came out of nowhere and grabbed the pod.

"NOOOOO!" Hsi Wu and Drago screamed.

Illry jumped to the nearest tree where Froggo, Baldro, and Mumps are waiting for him.

"Well done, Illry!" Froggo said ecstatically, "You got the Moon Demon Chi for me."

"Wrong, Froggo. I got it for me!" Illry said,

"Huh?" all three goblins said in unison with confused looks.

"Once I have the power of Tso Lan, you won't threaten or yell at me ever again!" Illry said as he evilly chuckled.

Illry began to absorb the Moon Demon Chi. After he fully absorbed it, he transformed. First, he grew long black hair; then, worm-like arms appeared below his real arms; and finally, his clothes turned red.

"Now I have the power!" Illry screamed out.

"Bad day," Drago said under breath as he watched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Illry, the All-Powerful**

The J-Teens stare at a new, all-powerful Illry as he stares at everyone with a smirk.

"Now to put my new powers to the test," Illry said as he glared at the Elephant Cage.

Illry pointed his left hand at the cage, making a baby elephant float up in the air as the mother elephant panicked for her baby.

"Leave that baby elephant alone, Illry!" Cody yelled furiously.

"Hey, J-Teens," Illry shouted, "Catch!"

Illry flung the poor baby elephant at the J-Teens.

"Incoming!" Hsi Wu screamed.

Colleen and Drago quickly stepped forward to catch the elephant, and then it fell on them. Illry turned toward his fellow goblins as they quivered in fear of him.

"It looks like I will finally get the respect I deserve," he jeered.

Moments later, Colleen called her grandfather and told him what happened while they hid near the Seals Exhibit.

"And that's what happened, Grandfather," she said on her cell phone, "We have to get the power from Illry, but with the power of gravity literally at his finger tips, he'll be untouchable. What can we do?"

"My research on goblins may have the answer," Angus explained, "It shows that when goblins have something of value, you must challenge them to a game and win in order to get it."

"You mean we have to challenge Illry for the Power of Tso Lan?" Drago asked.

"And you have to win or the power will be his forever," Angus responded.

"I think I know which game we can challenge him to," Colleen said deviously.

"I hope Ice is doing better than we are," Chrissie said.

Back at Ice's house, Ice is putting away his laundry when his mom came in to tell him dinner is ready.

"Dinner's ready, Iggy," Tori said.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"Iggy, I hope you you're not upset about getting grounded."

"It's cool, Mom. I deserved it after that mud fight. Besides, at least you treat Stace and me equally, unlike a certain someone I won't mention."

"You know. You're father did love you in a certain way."

"Then how come he ignores me while spoiling Stacey?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: The Challenge**

Back at the zoo, at an abandoned kiosk, Illry was taking advantage of his new power over his fellow goblins. Mumps is busy giving him and Baldro foot massages, while Froggo is cooking his dinner.

"Is my slime stew ready yet, Slave?" Illry hollered.

"Almost done, Illry," he said nervously.

"Uh-uh-uh."

Froggo sighed, "Almost, Illry, Master of the Magic Realm, Most Powerful Sorcerer in the Universe, and All-Around Good Guy."

Baldro is too busy enjoying the special perks.

"Thanks for sharing the spoils with me, Baby Brother," Baldro thanked.

"Anything for my big brother," Illry said.

Then, Illry and the goblins saw the J-Teens come in through the door.

"Come for another humiliating defeat, J-Teens?" illry snickered.

"Actually, Illry, we've come to challenge you to a game," Colleen challenged.

"What kind of game?"

"A game of Tug-O'-War," Drago replied, "Winner gets the Moon Demon Chi."

Illry thought for a moment. He thought it would risk losing the chi, but if he used his new power to cheat, the J-Teens could become his new servants.

"Very well," Illry said, "but if I win, the J-Teens will become my new servants."

"Deal," Colleen said.

Moments later, they met back at the Elephant Exhibit. Hsi Wu brought along some rope and laid it on the ground. The J-Teens took the left end, while the goblins took the right end.

"Colleen, I hope you know what you're doing," Hsi Wu said.

"Me too," she said.

Each team picked up their end

"Ready…NOW!" Colleen hollered.

Each team pulled their end, trying to pull even harder. Illry began using the Moon Demon Chi to cheat and make the J-Teens fall. The teens were struggling to fight his power.

"He's using the power to trip us!" Cody yelled.

"Fight it, Guys!" Colleen said, "We have to hang in there!"

Suddenly, the baby elephant they saved earlier came in along with its mother. They began helping the J-Teens by pulling the rope from behind. They kept pulling harder and harder. Illry tried to use the power on the elephants, but he doesn't have enough power or experience to lift them. He got more and more tired as he used up all of the power. Finally, the elephants and the J-Teens pulled hard enough to make the Goblins topple over each other. They cheered as they won the challenge and the Moon Demon Chi. The chi came out of Illry's body and floated to the teens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he changed back to his normal self.

"Drago took the chi and changed into his Moon Chi form. Colleen walked to the elephants and hugged them for their help.

"Thank you for your help," Colleen said.

A portal open from behind and the J-Teens ran through it to get to Avalon. Illry finds himself beneath the feet of his angry prince. Froggo growled angrily as he picked Illry up by his shirt and shows his teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Tso Lan Reborn**

On Avalon in the Rebirth Chambers, the J-Teens made back. Drago is already channeling the Moon Demon Chi into his uncle's rebirth egg until he is back into his normal form. Tso Lan began to move around in his egg until he finally broke free. Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu, Xua Wing, and Drago were already there to greet him.

"Good to have you back, Big Brother," Bai Tsa said.

"Good to be back," Tso Lan responded.

"Uncle Tso Lan!" Drago yelled happily as he hugged him.

Tso Lan approached the J-Teens to greet them.

"I wish to thank you for helping to revive me and my family," he said.

"Our pleasure, Tso Lan," Colleen said, "I hope Ice is not gonna be disappointed about missing this adventure."

"I've been watching him, Colleen," Bai Tsa said, "And it's not a complete lose to him."

At Ice's house, he was helping his mom clear the table after dinner. Stacey came in wearing jeans, a white sweatshirt, and a pink handkerchief over her head while holding a duster and a vacuum.

"I vacuumed the basement," she growled, "What else do I have to do?"

"The next thing on your "to-do" list is to wash the dishes by hand," Tori commanded.

"I can't believe I'm missing the party for this!" Stacey complained.

"That reminds me, Stacey," Tori said, "Mr. Collins called to tell you that Mikey's party has been cancelled due to punishment, so you're not missing a thing."

Stacey groaned angrily as she walked into the kitchen. Ice just smirked watching her suffer.

"I may be grounded," he said to the audience, "but it's all good. It's worth it to watch my sis suffer."

He started to giggle.


End file.
